


Disgrace

by spnhpgot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhpgot/pseuds/spnhpgot
Summary: Starring absently out the window of the train Aurora Malfoy contemplates going back to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. There were expectations her family has set in stone for her and it wasn't a safe option to disappoint. She might not be head-girl this year but she was a Prefect for Slytherin which put her into the path of the Head-Boy James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And if they won't make it easy for her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	1. Beginning of the End

To the world, she is Aurora Malfoy, the perfect daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, one of the most trusted to their Dark Lord. She had a part to play and she played the role her society demanded of her. Her father and mother made sure to drill in their beliefs to her that they were above other witches and wizards and other creatures of the magical world. There was always a little part of her that wanted to fight back against their beliefs, but she knew there would be consequences if she ever decided to speak about these concerns.

"Aurora, if you haven't noticed, the train has stopped," Lucius said breaking her out of her train of thought. Aurora shot a quick glare at her brother before glancing out the window to see that they were indeed at Hogwarts. She quickly got out of her seat and followed Lucius out of the train and onto the platform, along with Narcissa Black, Rabastan Lestrange, and Regulus Black.

They all made their way to the carriage that would take them to the castle. The ride to the castle consisted of her brother and Rabastan discussing what they were going to do after they finished their last year here at Hogwarts. Which mainly included hush whispers over joining their Dark Lord. Aurora drowned out the rest of their conversation not wanting to hear the trouble her brother is going to get himself into.

As soon as the carriage hit the ground in front of the castle, Aurora quickly got out of the carriage wanting some fresh air. Deciding to get a head start, Aurora leaves Lucius and the others and made her way to the Great Hall. She had almost made it to the Great Hall when someone ran right into her back, she turned to see who it was when she noticed it was no other than James bloody Potter.

"Watch where you are going Potter," Aurora sneered at the Gryffindor starring him straight down. She hadn't even noticed his three goons that stood behind him until he said, "Look here boys, little Malfoy wants to pick a fight."

Aurora heard the mocking oo's that came from Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew. She went grab her wand that was hidden in the sleeve of her robe. "The only one here looking for a fight Potter is you," Aurora told him looking him up and down before continuing, "Maybe it's because you're overcompensating for teeny weeny... prick."

Aurora watched as Potter's faced morphed into one of shock before morphing into one of anger. Aurora stared at him smirking not backing down from whatever he was about to throw at her. She may not be one that goes looking for fights, but she was not about to back down from one because Potter decided to throw a hissy fit for running into her in the first place.

She hadn't even noticed Lucius, Rabastan, and Regulus, come and stand behind her. But before things could escalate anymore Lucius stepped in between Aurora and Potter.

"10 points from Gryffindor for picking a fight," Lucius told the four boys who were about to argue when he held his hand up to continue, "And Potter, detention with Slughorn tomorrow night right after dinner."

"You can't do that Malfoy," Sirius Black said standing up for his friend that he was ready to back just seconds ago.

"Last time I checked Black, head-boy has the right to assign detention and take house points," Lucius said in a matter of fact tone that had the younger boy huff.

"Now I suggest you four make your way to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony," Lucius dismissed them. They were about to put up more of a fight, especially Potter and Black when Lupin whispered something to the two of them and they begrudgingly obliged their friend.

Once they were out of earshot, Lucius bent down and whispered into Aurora's ear, "Hide your wand better."

Aurora glanced down where the tip of her wand was resting in her palm still then nodded to her brother who smiled approvingly. Then beckoned her to follow him to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and feast.

Page Break

As soon as the feast was over, Aurora made her way to the library before going back to the Slytherin dorm for the night. She was looking through the books about magical creatures until she found one that caught her intention about Hippogriffs. She held the book to her chest and was about to make her way out of the library when she heard a loud crash of books come from the other side of the bookshelf.

Aurora quickly decided that she was going to go check out and when she rounded around the bookshelf she notice that it was Lily Evans. Doing a quick calculation in her head she decided that it was safe to go and help the girl without worrying that someone would see her.

The redhead was kneeled down on the ground trying to pick up the books she dropped. Aurora came and crouched down next to her helping Evans stack the books into a pile that would be easier to pick up. Once all the books were picked up, Aurora stood up picking up her stack. And went to hand them to the witch who was staring at the blonde with wide green eyes.

"Here," Aurora rolled her eyes putting the books onto the shelf next to the Gryffindor. She turned with her book in hand to leave the library once again when the witch spoke up, "Why did you help me?"

"Because you looked like you needed help," Aurora explained simply. "But clearly it was not wanted, so don't worry about it happening again," Aurora added with a slight sneer.

"Look I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to help me out of all people," Evans explained not wanting to upset her any more than she had already had.

"Fine, you're forgiven," and with that Aurora was finally able to leave the library. Though she should have known it was too good to be true when her luck continued and she ran into Potter and his goons once again.

"Second time in one day, little Malfoy, if I didn't know better I would think you were following me," Potter smirked down at her.

"You were the one who ran into her fist, James," Lupin spoke up which earned him a "Quiet Mooney," from both Black and Potter.

Out of the group, Lupin seemed to have the most brains out of the four of them and would be the one to listen to reason other than just blind prejudice.

"As entertaining as this conversation is, I shall be taken my leave boys," Aurora said and tried to move around them but failed when Potter and Black blocked her path. "Why in such a hurry, Malfoy, are you late to a death eater meeting?" Black asked her his grey eyes meeting hers, ready for her to challenge his words.

"Hate to break it to you Black, but I have better things to do than idly chat with ignorant Gryffindors," Aurora hissed at him.

Sirius watched with her in someway she intrigued him but at the same time, she stood for everything he hated in his own family. "Prongs, I could practically hear the venom in her voice. She really is a snake," Sirius smirked.

"Maybe we need to take matters into our own hands before she bites anybody," Potter said raising his eyebrows starring at the girl waiting to see her reaction.

"And you say Slytherins are vile, while your four go around being bullies to anyone who you seem fit to deserve your torment," Aurora told them glaring at the boys who still blocked her path. She didn't want to risk heading back to the library, not trusting the boys to not through a hex at her when her back was turned.

"Aurora," a voice called cutting through the tension between the five of them.

"Lily," James said and you could see him visibly gulp at the sight of the girl he has been in love with since first-year. Aurora turned her head and looked at the muggle-born girl, and she had to admit to herself she was a little grateful that the witch showed up.

The redhead walked straight up to her with a book in hand and glancing down at it Aurora noticed it was the one she forgot in the library after she helped her. "Here's your book, I saw that you forgot it. And bringing it back to you was the least I could do after you helped me," Lily said giving her a hesitant smile.

Before Aurora could even say thank you, Potter cut her off, "My dearest Lilypad, why are you even talking to the likes of her."

"Prongs," Lupin muttered in warning to one of his best mates knowing that this wasn't going to win him any favors with Evans.

The glare that Evans shot Potter could cut through glass, "Your such an arse Potter. And its called returning the favor when someone is kind to you if you must know."

"And how was she was kind to you, did she walk pass you and only wrinkle her nose in disgust instead of calling you the derogatory term, that her brother and the other future death eaters like to use?" James asked.

"Believe it or not Potter, I don't make it my life's mission to make people's lives a living hell like you and your goons do," Aurora hissed at him before turning her attention back to Evans, "Thank you for bringing this to me, but if you don't mind I would like to go back to my common room." 

And with that Aurora was finally able to leave and once she was able to round the corner out of their sight, she was able to take in a breath of relief.


	2. Slughorn's Great Idea

As soon as Aurora got her timetable from Professor Slughorn, she made her way to leave the Great Hall and head to her first class. At this rate, she was going to beat Professor Slughorn to his own class.

Once she had gotten Potion's she saw that she wasn't the only early one, with Severus sitting in the front row. Aurora debated for a second before taking the seat right next to Severus.

Severus's dark eyes shot her a quick glare as he watched Aurora sit down next to him when there were plenty of open seats she could have sat.

"Now don't be like that Severus, you know you love me," Aurora said, shooting the boy a little smirk.

Severus just rolled his eyes not even looking at her, "I tolerate you."

"That coming from you is the highest endearment one can get," Aurora said playfully nudging him with her shoulder.

As more students started pouring into the classroom, Aurora noticed that this class was going to be shared with the Gryffindors. She couldn't help but release a tiny groan when she saw the four boys who decided to torment her last night. "Why couldn't we've been paired up with Hufflepuff this year?" Aurora thought to herself.

Once Slughorn came in he made his way to the front of the class and announced, "This year Professor McGonagall and I have decided that it would be a good idea to promote house unity among the different houses. So this year you will be paired up with someone in the opposite house." The class immediately erupted in chatter, Slughorn raised his hand to silence the class and continued, "Now to make things easier, I have already paired you up with your partner. Listen for your name then go find a seat next to them."

"Longbottom and Snape."

"Potter and Avery."

"Evans and Scamander."

"Lupin and Mucibler."

"Black and Malfoy," Slughorn told the class and Aurora clenched her jaw tight in annoyance. Of course, she had to be paired up with one of them, couldn't she have been paired up at least with Longbottom or McKinnon. Either of them would have been better than Black. Severus had already moved from his seat next to her to go sit by Longbottom, so Black was going to have to come and sit by her.

"Well don't we just keep running into each other. Maybe it's so I can keep an eye on you, who knows what you're up to?" Black said, taking the seat right next to her.

"Or Slughorn just wanted to pair you up with someone that actually knew what they were doing. Instead of having you blow up a cauldron again," Aurora rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long year especially if he kept being this chatty.

"That was one time Love in our first year, and if I remember correctly you thought it was pretty hilarious," Black smirked at her.

"I only laughed at you being a complete dimwit. And just so we're clear, it's Malfoy to you. Were not friends, so don't act like we are, Black," Aurora told him coldly and the smirk fell from his face as he looked at the girl.

Before he could reply Slughorn started his lesson. They both sat there taking notes with the oldest Black trying to get the attention of the Malfoy girl. It wasn't until he "accidentally" spilled his ink all over her parchment that he got a glare from her.

"You clumsy fool," Aurora hissed at her partner.

"Rather be a clumsy fool, then a cold-hearted bitch, oops I meant witch," Black bit back, not even bothering to help the girl clean up the ink which had just ruined her notes.

"Mr. Black, we don't use that language in this classroom. You will be joining Potter in detention tonight and five points from Gryffindor," Professor Slughorn spoke with a look of disappointment as he watched the two of them.

"Good going Malfoy," Black grumbled, not even looking her way.

Aurora rolled her eyes, not even responding to him if he was going to be a complete prick to her for no reason at all. He didn't deserve a response, which seemed to agitate the eldest Black even more.

Once class finished the blonde left the class as quickly as possible before she could be cornered by the Gryffindor boys once again. But she wasn't quick enough to avoid all the Gryffindors because Evans caught her before she could head up to her next class.

"Here," Evans said, holding parchment out for her to take.

Aurora looked at them then back to the red-head, questioning the contents. As if sensing her indecision she explained, "There the notes, I saw how yours got ruined by ink. So, I thought you might like to copy mine."

The Slytherin thought about denying them for a second before deciding she was better off taking them. After all, she was missing the first half of the notes. "Thank you," Aurora told her, reaching out slowly and taking the notes.

Aurora could hear heavy but elegant footsteps approaching them and she turned her head slightly to notice it was her brother. Quickly turning back to the other witch, Aurora whispered, "Leave, now."

Evans looked like she wanted to question it for a moment before deciding to listen to her. The Gryffindor went quickly up the stairs leaving Aurora at the bottom, soon to be greeted by her brother.

"What did it want?" was the first thing Lucius asked her not even trying to mask his distaste for the witch.

"She just wanted to give me the notes from class," Aurora explained to him. She tried to leave but he caught her arm.

"And why would she need to give you notes from class?" he asked practically interrogating her. Aurora glared down at the hand that was wrapped around her upper arm. "Because Black, decided it would be a good idea to spill ink all over mine. After Professor Slughorn paired us up together. Now let me go," Aurora hissed at him.

Lucius reluctantly released his grip on her arm. He looked down at her with a calculating look, "Very well, keep me informed if Black and his gang of blood traitors keep making a habit to quarrel with you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Aurora said, raising her voice a little, angry that he thinks that she can't handle them herself.

"No, you don't need me to protect you. But it is my job as your older brother and the heir to the Malfoy name, to make sure everybody knows that harming you, will lead to dire circumstances," Lucius said with a faint smile appearing on his face as he looked down at his little sister.

"Only if you come to me if you ever need anything too," Aurora compromised with him. Her brother could be a complete arse and she didn't always agree with him and his choice of friends, but he was still her family.

"Deal," he promised, shaking her hand before pulling her into a little side hug.

PAGE BREAK

"You had to call her that," Remus groaned as the four of them left potions. Two of his friends had managed to get detention and lose points for their house before they had even been at school for two full days.

Sirius looked back at his friend that he was actually taking Malfoy's side, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Sirius is right Malfoy is a bitch," Peter agreed with his friend which earned him a small shove from Remus.

"You're being awfully quiet, aren't you Prongs?" Sirius asked his best mate who hadn't said anything yet since the class had gotten done.

James shrugged he didn't quite know how to feel about Malfoy, after their confrontation last night which earned him a talk from his dear Lily, he was confused, to say the least. For a Slytherin let alone a Malfoy to help a muggle-born was unheard of. Yet the witch did, it just wasn't adding up for him. "What exactly happened in class?" he chose to ask, wanting to get his friend's side of the story.

"I was just trying to make conversation with her and she was being a..." Sirius trailed off when he saw the glare he was receiving from Moony, "Like I was saying she was being stuck up and not even talking to me. So to get her to finally say something, I might have... spilled her ink all over her parchment."

"You really thought that was the best course of action Pads?" James questioned rolling his hazel eyes.

"Like you haven't gone to drastic measures to get Lily's attention," Sirius groaned in defense.

"Well I sure haven't called her a bitch after she's gotten mad at me for my antics," James said, throwing up his hands in disbelief. "He's got a point there," Peter chimed in.

"Not helpful," Sirius said, glaring at their smaller friend now.

"All I am saying is if you want to actually get to know little Malfoy, I would stop calling her names and picking fights with her," James tried to reason with him.

Sirius scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief this was seriously coming from the man just yesterday who did not just pick a fight with the same witch yesterday not once but twice. "What suddenly made you change your mind about Malfoy?"

Before James could answer, Remus, answered for him, "Lily." Which earned him a shove from James.

"I'm not saying that you or any of us has to trust her, I'm just saying maybe we need to learn more about her. Before we make any more rash decisions," James told them and they were all looking at him in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Shove off will you, I'm trying to be a better person and all that," James told them but they still didn't quite believe that was the reason at least not the only reason.

"You just want Evans to finally agree to go on a date with, don't you?" Sirius asked.

James put his hand on his chest in mock offense, "How dare you, I'll have you know that I..." he trailed off before continuing, "Yeah, it's so Lily will finally agree to go out with me."

With that, all four boys were laughing their way down the hall heading to their next class. Clueless about how their decision to get to know the youngest Malfoy was going to end up changing their lives.


	3. Brother Dearest

After dinner in the Great Hall Aurora headed up to the library to finish copying the notes she borrowed from Evans. She was almost halfway through before she was interrupted by someone taking the seat across from her. Looking up she noticed that it was Lupin but he was missing his mates who were usually always by his side.

Putting down her quill on the table Aurora looked at Lupin waiting for him to say something. But all he gave her was a sheepish smile. She let out a sigh before asking, "What do you want Lupin?"

"Me?" he asked, not knowing what to say, "Of course you're talking to me, there's no other Lupin here, sorry. I just wanted to come to get ahead on that essay that Professor McGonagall assigned us today."

Aurora rolled her eyes at him but other than that showed no other emotion. "And you couldn't have chosen any other seat in this massive library. You had to sit right in front of me," Aurora drawled out.

Lupin started fidgeting in front of her and she almost felt bad for the poor guy. From what she has seen in her last years at Hogwarts and even yesterday's instances is he gets dragged into his friend's shenanigans a lot.

"Well I could have, but this is the seat I always sit in. Call me superstitious but I always have gotten my best marks when I work in this seat," Lupin explained to her. Though Aurora didn't believe a single word that he said.

Deciding she didn't care anymore what Lupin did, all she told the boy was, "Fine, as long as you don't bother me."

With that, the two of them got to work on their separate assignments, not even saying a word to one another. Lupin's presence didn't bother Aurora as much as his friends, but she still felt like he was up to something.

She had made it through her first four years at Hogwarts without being bothered too much by the golden boys of Gryffindor. Why now had they decided to take such an interest in her?

Though the silence did not last with Lupin when Potter and Black decided to show up and ruin the peace, each taking a seat on both sides of her. Aurora glared at Lupin who looked at her apologetically.

"I'll be taking that as my cue to leave boys," Aurora said, gathering her books to leave the library. 

Sirius mocked hurt at her words, "Now, Malfoy you were fine sitting here with our dear mate Moony, why would you leave because of me and Jamie here?"

"Hmm let me think, maybe because you two have started the habit of verbally assaulting me this year," Aurora sneered.

"I wouldn't go that far," Potter chimed in looking a little sheepish if that was possible.

Aurora couldn't help the laugh that escaped her rosy lips, though it wasn't quite a cheerful one. She turned to face Potter full-on staring straight into his hazel eyes.

"Than what would you call it Potter? You go around looking for a fight, with anyone who wears green and silver. You think you are so much better than us, but the truth is your no more than a bully..." Aurora says but is cut off with a "hey" from Black but she just continues. "So ask yourself this, do enjoy the pain your 'pranks' and harsh words inflict on others?"

James stared at the girl in shock and he could feel his rage bubbling at her words. But he couldn't bring himself to retort. Her words held some truth and he knew it. Lupin and Black were just in much shock as he was.

"Now boys I will be taking my leave," she said, shooting them one last glare that softened somewhat when it landed on Lupin before leaving the library.

She made her way back to her common room holding her head up high as she swooped the halls. People immediately got out of her way as they saw her come by. After all, Aurora Malfoy was the princess of Slytherin, and her family had a great pull in the wizarding world.

Finally entering the common room she was greeted with Regulus sitting on the couch reading a book. She immediately went to go sit by him letting out a loud sigh.

Regulus glanced from his pages to look at the older witch, "I'm taking it something happened?"

"Your idiot brother and friends, can't seem to leave me alone," Aurora confided.

"That is truly unfortunate, at least you don't have to live in the same house with him. Always fighting with mother and father he is, and picking fights with Kreacher."

Aurora smiled at him, moving to lay her head on his lap, he looked down in momentary shock before setting his book down on the other side of him.

"At least you don't have Lucius's watchful gaze, always reminding you to be the perfect lady our parents expect me to be. For Morgana's sake, Lucius is already expected to marry your cousin Narcissa as soon as he graduates. And the same will be expected of me to marry some pompous pureblood wizard," Aurora sneered the last part and Regulus let out a little chuckle.

Regulus stared down at the girl and brought his hand up to run it through her long white locks of hair. "No, I have my mother for that, who has almost given up all hope for Sirius being the heir of House Black and is moving her sights on me. I'm just hoping the woman gives me some choice in my future bride."

Aurora looked up to meet Regulus's kind grey eyes, the same eyes he shared with his brother but his brother's are full of mischief. He was truly one of the only few she could truly trust in this house full of snakes.


	4. Five Points From Slytherin

Aurora had woken up late and all her dormmates had already left to get breakfast before their first class of transfiguration. The witch rushed to get on her school robes and fixed her hair for the day. She finished getting ready and quickly grabbed her school bag, to make her way to the great hall to grab something quick before class.

She had almost made it to the great hall when something grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a broom closet. Aurora grabbed her wand with her free hand and pointed the tip at her captor's throat. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end you where you stand,” she hissed not even being able to see who had grabbed her in the dark closet.

“Kinky, I like it,” her captor said.

Aurora immediately knew who it was just by the sound of his voice, “I swear to Merlin himself Black if you don’t release my wrist, I will make Regulus an only child.”

She couldn’t see it but she swore he rolled his eyes at her threat, but he let go and muttered a quick “Lumos.” His wand immediately lit up at the tip.

“Now if you don’t mind Malfoy, I would rather not have your wand pointed at my throat,” Black huffed glaring down at her but there was no real venom in his grey eyes.

“If you are so against having a wand pointed at your throat, maybe you shouldn’t pull people into broom closets, Black.”

Sirius slowly moved his hand that wasn’t holding the wand to gently move Aurora’s wand hand down away from his throat, which the witch didn’t really resist.

“What do you want Black? I’m assuming you didn’t pull me into a bloody closet to talk to just glare at one another,” Aurora said, pulling her hand away from his.

“And why not, who wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of your glare that could put Medusa to shame,” Black tried to joke but stopped when he noticed it was just making the witch angrier at him.

“Look, I just wanted to say sorry about the whole spilling my ink on your notes in potions yesterday. I shouldn’t have done that,” Sirius apologized which caused Aurora to falter a moment before saying, “And.”

“And for calling you a cold-hearted bitch,” the oldest Black mumbled towards the end, shrugging his shoulders.

The witch held his gaze, not showing any signs that his words affected her. While Sirius was looking more and more uncomfortable with her judging gaze, that reminded him of his cousin Andromeda's.

“Fine,” Aurora said, moving to open the door of the broom closet.

“Fine?” the boy questioned, his eyebrows scrunching down in confusion.

Looking over her shoulder as she opened her door, she met his eyes, “I accept your apology, Black.”

With that Aurora walked out of the closet, realizing she was too late to grab breakfast and she would have to go straight to Transfiguration.

She heard footsteps following her down the hall and she glanced back to see that it was Black. “Can you just not get enough of my lovely presence, or are you trying to piss me off?” Aurora questioned as she kept walking.

“Well, it's definitely not your lovely presence. I’m happy to let you know I have transfiguration love,” Sirius smirked as he watched the blonde speed up a little.

“Of course you do,” the youngest Malfoy grumbled.

When they finally made it to transfiguration, they walked into the classroom at the same time. And all heads turned to face them all with confused looks.

“Miss Malfoy and Mr. Black, so glad you have decided to finally join us. Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and you both will be joining me for detention tonight after dinner,” Professor McGonagall told us and left no room to question her decision.

Malfoy cursed in her head and moved to take the seat next to her housemate Ophelia Scamander. The girl had light brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Ophelia was a pureblood like herself but didn’t come from a family of Slytherins like most of their housemates. What she knew of the girl’s parents was her dad is a magizoologist and a former Hufflepuff and her mother came from an American wizarding family.

“What were you doing with Black?” Ophelia asked in a hushed tone.

Not evening looking at the girl, Malfoy whispered, “My housemates decided not to wake me up this morning, so I had to endure his presence.”

“Miss Malfoy do you want to lose more points for Slytherin?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“No, professor.”

“Then I suggest you pay attention and not idly chat with your partner,” McGonagall continued with her lesson.

It was only the second day of classes, and the youngest Malfoy had already lost her house points and gotten detention with the eldest Black of all people. And she knew for a fact that her brother was going to give her a lecture on this one or worst write to their father.


End file.
